High School Shaman
by Kuro Angales
Summary: An AU fic where the ShamanKing/Fight doesn't exist. Everyone is in high school and Ren moves to Tokyo. !!YohxRen!! The rating will go up in later chapters


Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, there would be lots of Yaoi goodness ^^;;

Author's Note: This is a YohxRen fic. Ren is 18, Yoh is 17, Manta is 17, Anna is 18, Horohoro is 17, and Chocolove is 16. Ryu is 20 and works in garage…. Um… Yeah. So I ignored birthdays and such. Everyone is still a Shaman, but there is no 'Shaman Fight' for the 'Shaman King.' Occasionally kids do get into fights, but nobody knows about Shamans except the Shamans themselves and Manta (because he can see spirits and could have been a shaman with training maybe).

Enough with the rambling, on with the fic!! 

** High School Shaman**

~*~

The graveyard was very calm and humid as Ren Tao climbed onto the roof of the small house on top of the hill. Eerie burnt orange clouds that reflected the color of the streetlights below blocked out the night sky. It was his first day in Tokyo and something was still pulling him. Ren's life was one full of distrust and pain. His father had thrown him out his sophomore year and told him to go see the world. Jun, Ren's sister had come along and helped support Ren as best she could. Their parents did not send any money to Ren, but sent enough to Jun so she could take care of him.

The night Ren was cast out onto the street, he was completely confused. He had done everything his father had wanted of him. The shaman training, the verbal abuse, and even the physical abuse, he had taken it all and his father still didn't accept him. While he was walking the streets, he felt a pull towards the east. Trying to ignore it, he wandered the streets. After a few days of living out there, his sister found him and took him to a few cities, but he just couldn't fit in well there. Finally they went to Tokyo where her could try to build him a new life again. His first steps on Japan's soil had felt right to him, like he was supposed to be there. This strange pulling he felt had dulled to a slight tug, but wasn't completely gone. 

Approaching footsteps were heard that brought him out of his revere. A boy around his age came into view. He wore sandals and had shoulder length black hair, held back by orange headphones. Ren couldn't see his eyes and his white shirt was unbuttoned, probably because of the warm weather. The mysterious youth climbed the stone steps to the hill where Ren was. With what seemed like practice, the boy jumped onto the roof and sat down a few feet away from him. 

"Nice night out, isn't it," the boy said in a kind voice. Ren didn't turn to look at him and nodded. Out of the corner of his green eyes, Ren took a closer look at the boy. He was thin with a small amount of muscle and his eyes were a black void, but didn't look harmful. The small smile on the boy's face made something stir in Ren, he continued to stare at the boy in fascination. "Nanda? Is something on my face?" 

"…Iie," Ren said and returned his gaze to the sky of clouds.

"I'm Yoh," the black haired boy said after a few minutes. Ren heard the name and felt something stir again. The pull felt stronger again, but he tried to ignore it and relax. 

"Tao Ren," He grunted out right before the clock struck 1AM. Ren rose slowly after the tone and jumped off the roof. 

"Leaving so soon?" Yoh said in a curious voice. 

"Aa," Ren said without turning around and disappeared down the steps. 

Yoh was confused by this boy's behavior; all he got was his name. Deciding he would see Ren again someday, Yoh lied down on his back and stared up at the sky as some of the clouds revealed a few stars. He knew Anna would yell at him for being tired in the morning and about his sneaking out. Something had told him to go there tonight. The wind picked up and played with his dark hair as he contemplated the meaning of life to the music coming from his headphones. 

At two he decided to go home. He said goodbye to the few spirits that were wandering around before descending the stairs and walking out into the street. He passed Ryu's Garage and saw the man working on his bike. A chuckle escaped his lips, as he knew Ryu would be complaining tomorrow when he came by. Yoh soon found himself at his large home and went through the front gate as quickly as possible. He snuck into bed quickly and fell asleep almost instantly. 

AN: Want me to continue? I just need 3 reviews? Please? Or maybe I'll continue anyway… but still reviews? Please? 


End file.
